


Divertissement

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: tearjerker song [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anorexia, Family Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Weight Issues, jager
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: 4. Teil der Dämonen





	1. Chapter 1

Divertissement 

Anders seufzte und schlang die Jacke fester um sich, als er aus dem Flughafengebäude in einen der typischen, verregneten Abende heraustrat, „Igitt ...“ „Hör auf zu jammern, du tropische Fledermaus.“, kommentierte Lars und deutete auf einen der nahen Parkplätze, „Ich parke da vorne … Es sind also nur ein paar Meter. Oder hattest du in deinem Tropenparadies so viel Schokolade, dass du nun nur noch aus Zucker bist und uns im Regen schmilzt?“ Während Anders nur genervt schnaubte und die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht zog, grinste der kleinere Dämon, stieß seinem Artgenossen spielerisch in die Seite und strich dann über seinen Bauch, „Ach, das könnte wirklich sein, sieht man ihm ja auch wirklich an, oder meinst du nicht …?“ Lars stimmte in das zufriedene Lachen des kleinen Athleten ein, nur Anders senkte stattdessen knurrend den Kopf und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch etwas, bis er seine Begleiter ein Stück hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
Lars und Fanni wechselten einen eiligen Blick und als Lars leicht nickte, rannte Fanni durch den strömenden Regen zu seinem Partner und stellte sich dem ebenfalls nicht verwandelten Dämon in den Weg, „Anders?“ „Was?“, der Ältere klang ungnädig und weigerte sich den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Nach einem kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Zögern versuchte Anders an seinem Partner vorbei zutreten, aber Fanni ließ sich davon nicht verschrecken, sondern trat dem Älteren immer wieder in den Weg, „Anders, ich kann das gerne die ganze Nacht machen, aber das ist einfach albern ...“ „Ach, ist es?“, endlich blieb Anders tatsächlich stehen und hob, die schwarzen Augen im Schatten der Kapuze noch schwärzer wirkend, den Kopf, „Vielleicht solltest du mir dann einfach aus dem Weg gehen, Fannemel? Bevor ich dich noch aus Versehen ‚überrolle‘?“  
„Was?“, der Kleinere blinzelte verwirrt, seufzte dann aber, „Anders … sag mir nicht, dass du denkst ...“ „Du hast es doch selbst gesagt ...“, die Zähne mahlten hinter den noch immer schmalen Wangen und durch die Kapuze auf die blasse Haut geworfenen Schatten, wirkte Anders Gesicht beinahe wie ein Totenschädel, als er nun kalt lächelte, „Und nun geh mir aus dem Weg, Jokey!“ „Nein!“, bockig erwiderte Anders den Blick und strich sich die nassen, an der Stirn klebenden Haare aus dem Gesicht, „Was ist los? Ich war doch so froh, dass … dass du die Schokolade gemocht hast … Dass du glücklicher aussiehst …“  
Anders ignorierte die Aussage und schaffte es dieses Mal auch mit einem raschen Schritt an dem Kleineren vorbei zu treten und drehte sich gleichzeitig zu seinem, in einigem Abstand wartenden Zwilling um und winkte ihm, „Bist du festgewachsen oder hoffst du, dass du vielleicht noch wächst? Was ist? Kommst du endlich?“ Lars zeigte ihm zwar den Mittelfinger, schob dann aber doch den Gepäckwagen vorwärts und sah, als er zu Fanni aufgeholt hatte, noch kurz fragend zu dem Jüngeren, der vollkommen angespannt und bewegungslos im Regen stand. Der Kleinere ignorierte ihn aber und reagierte erst, als Lars eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte, „Na komm. Ich fahr euch erst mal nach Hause ...“ Fanni nickte matt und trottete mit gesenktem Kopf neben Lars her.

„Endlich ...“, Fanni, der die fast zweistündige Fahrt unruhig neben seinem die ganze Zeit stur aus dem Fenster starrenden Freund unruhig herum gehampelt hatte, streckte sich behaglich und sog den vertrauten Duft nach Heimat und Zuhause ein, kaum dass er die Haustür aufgeschlossen gehabt hatte, „Endlich Zuhause, nicht Anders?“ „Hn.“, mit einem unleidigen Knurren schob Anders seinen Partner beiseite, trat an ihm vorbei in das kalte Haus und schlang zitternd die Arme um sich, „Ihr wusstet doch, wann wir zurückkommen, oder? Hättet ihr nicht wenigstens heizen können?“ Wieder wechselten Lars und Fanni einen kurzen, aber bedeutungsvollen Blick miteinander, bevor Lars Fanni dann sanft anstupste, „Na komm, geh rein. Bevor du noch wegschwimmst.“  
Sämtliche Freude am Heimkommen schien Fanni bereits vergangen zu sein, als Anders, ohne seinen Partner oder seinen Zwilling eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, die Treppe hoch stapfte. Seufzend sah Fanni seinem Verlobten noch einen Augenblick nach, bevor er dann Hilfe suchend zu Lars, der gerade vorsichtig Anders grün lackiertes Surfboard gegen die Wand lehnte, „Nur wegen dem Spruch? Er mochte doch die Schokolade und er … sieht doch besser aus … Ach man, vorhin war doch noch alles in Ordnung ...“ „Komm mal her.“, Lars streckte eine Hand nach dem kleinen Athleten aus und nur zu gerne kam Fanni zu ihm in die tröstende Umarmung, „Du weißt doch, wie er ist …“ „Ein Arschloch?“, der Kleinere zog die Nase hoch und vergrub sein Gesicht am etwas klammen Pullover, aber Lars grinste nur, „Das auch … Aber, eben auch furchtbar verliebt in dich ...“ „Er hat noch immer eine ziemlich seltsame Art das zu zeigen ...“, murmelte Fanni, entspannte sich aber, als Lars mit geschickten, massierenden Bewegungen über seinen Rücken strich, „Und genau das liebst du an ihm ...“  
„Ich sollte nach ihm sehen ...“, murmelte der Athlet nach einigen Minuten und löste sich mit einem erschöpften Lächeln von dem Physiotherapeuten, „Kommst du … alleine klar?“ „Natürlich. Ich bring nur noch die letzten Sachen rein und dann fahre ich.“, nickte Lars, strich dem Kleineren durch die Haare und deutete dann auf die im Dunkel liegende Treppe zum Obergeschoss, „Glaub mir, du hast den schwereren Job ...“

„So … Lars ist gefahren.“, Fanni öffnete vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür und setzte sich neben Anders, der auf dem Bett lag und sein Gesicht tief in den Kissen vergraben hatte, „Wir sind also wieder alleine ...“ „Wie schön.“, Anders‘ Stimme war durch das Kissen gedämpft und trotz der angenehmen Nähe zu seinem Partner, machte der menschliche Dämon keine Anstalten sich auch nur etwas zu entspannen, „Dann kann ich ja nun duschen gehen ...“ „Anders … Ich habe aber noch Hunger ...“, schlug der Jüngere etwas zögerlich vor und zuckte zusammen, als Anders nur schnaubte und die Fäuste ballte. „Wollen wir nicht lieber … kochen?“, Fanni hatte noch gezögert, gab dann aber dennoch nicht auf und legte eine angenehm warme Hand auf Anders angespannten Rücken und folgte sanft und verspielt den fühlbar verhärteten Muskeln des Älteren, „Zusammen?“  
Fanni hatte gerade noch zurückweichen können, als Anders sich nun jäh aufsetzte und der Kleinere schluckte, als die schwarzen Augen ihn mit überraschender Verletzlichkeit musterten. Die blassen Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, aber Anders knurrte dann nur leise, nicht wirklich gefährlich, sondern eher erschöpft und verzweifelt klingend, „Ich. Gehe. Duschen.“ „Dann ...“, Fanni biss unruhig auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum, bevor er dann störrisch den finsteren, schwarzen Blick erwiderte, „ … komme ich mit!“  
„Was?“, Anders starrte den Kleineren für einen Moment an, tief in den schwarzen Augen flackerte es golden und er schnappte irritiert nach Luft. „Was denn?“, Fanni erhob sich geschmeidig und trat schulterzuckend an die weiße Kommode, um nach frischen Handtüchern zu suchen, bevor er sich dann umdrehte, „Unsere Dusche ist groß genug … Du hast selber gesagt, dass sogar Rasmus und sein schwangeres Nilpferd noch Platz hatten … Und ein schwangeres Nilpferd bist du ja nun wirklich nicht. Also, kommst du?“ „Aber … du so groß wie … Rasmus.“, brachte Anders hervor und erhob sich langsam und umarmte, während seine Augen funkelten und seine Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten, Fanni von hinten und vergrub seine Nase in dem warmen Nacken. „Stimmt nicht ...“, murmelte Fanni, erleichtert über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung des Älteren und über dessen Anschmiegsamkeit, „Ich bin größer ...“

„Oh, du bist noch da?“, Fanni, der am späten Nachmittag vom ersten Training zurückkam, lächelte überrascht, schlang von hinten die Arme um seinen in der Küche sitzenden Partner und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Hast du denn gar keine Schicht?“ „Hatte schon ...“, Anders‘ lange Finger legten sich um die lauwarme Kaffeetasse und er lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen den Jüngeren, „Hab mich extra beeilt ...“ „Warum?“, Fanni zog seine Nase genüsslich über den schlanken Hals und leckte dann über die Bissnarbe im Nacken. „Warum wohl ...“, Anders erschauderte zufrieden und die langen Finger suchten, beinahe wie die Krallen seiner lang vermissten dämonischen Gestalt, auf der Holzplatte nach Halt, „Wollte den Abend mit dir verbringen … Vielleicht … zusammen kochen?“  
„Gerne.“, der Sportler löste sich und musterte Anders, dessen lange Finger unruhig zuckten und der auch weiterhin stur auf den Holztisch starrte, „Anders … ist was … passiert?“ „Was sollte denn passierte sein?“, endlich hob der Ältere den Blick, wich aber nach wie vor Fannis aus und presste die Lippen zusammen, „Ich bin nur … müde.“ „Müde.“, Fanni beugte sich nun zu ihm und seufzte, „Anders, irgendwas … ist doch.“ Der Größere seufzte und hob hilflos wirkend die golden glänzenden Finger, „Ich habe einen neuen Patienten ...“ Plötzlich beunruhigt, wartete der kleine Athlet ungeduldig, bis sein Partner endlich weitersprach und er schlug bei Anders‘ nur geflüsterten Worten ungläubig die Hand vor den Mund, „Einen … Dämon … einen magersüchtigen Dämon ...“


	2. silent disease

Tines Hand lag warm und sicher auf seiner Schulter, aber dennoch atmete Anders noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür zum Krankenzimmer seines neuen Patienten öffnete. „Guten Tag.“, sein Lächeln wirkte dennoch etwas gequält, als er seinen kranken Artgenossen, dessen besorgniserregender Gesundheitszustand ihm bereits aus der dicken Akte bekannt war, das erste Mal sah, ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte und gleichzeitig auf Tine, die hinter ihm stand, deutete, „Mein Name ist Anders. Das ist Tine.“ „Henrik.“, müde, grüne Augen wanderten erst über die blonde Frau, kamen dann aber voller Neugier dann doch wieder auf Anders zu liegen. Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln erschien auf den eingefallenen Zügen des Patienten und Anders konnte an dem grünen Blick nun erkennen, dass Henrik ihn wohl als Artgenossen erkannt zu haben schien. Der Blick wurde fragend und streifte noch einmal kurz Tine, die an ihrem Kollegen vorbei auf die andere Seite des Bettes getreten war und den Tropf, der die Flüssigkeitszufuhr des Kranken unterstützen sollte, überprüfte. Anders schüttelte aber nur beinahe unmerklich den Kopf und überwand sich nun ebenfalls näher zu treten.  
Laut der Akte sollte der kranke Dämon etwas jünger als Anders sein, aber die strähnigen Haare waren bereits von reichlich Grau durchsetzt. Die seltsam harten, aber auch verbraucht wirkenden Gesichtszüge wirkten eingefallen, die Wangen fahl und die grünen Augen eingesunken und vollkommen glanzlos. Vernarbte, dunkle Flecken im Gesicht zeigten den schlechten Gesundheitszustand ebenso deutlich wie die fleckigen, von Magensäure deutlich angegriffenen Zähne, die nun sichtbar wurden, als der Kranke lächelte. Anders presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er nun ans Bett trat und nach dem schmalen Handgelenk griff, wie um zu überprüfen, ob dieser abgemagerte Dämon, der beinahe wie ein Skelett wirkte, überhaupt noch lebte.  
Die Haut des Dämons war trocken und spröde und ähnelte beinahe den Schuppen von Reptilien. Aber, unter Anders' langen Fingern pochte dennoch ein unstetiger, viel zu schneller, aber dennoch schwacher Puls, als Henrik sich nun über die spröden Lippen leckte. Sein Blick hing aber an Anders' dünnem Arm, den der zurück rutschende Ärmel des viel zu weiten Arztkittels enthüllt hatte und in seinen müden Augen glänzte plötzliches Verstehen. Anders wich eilig zurück und zog mit einer viel zu hastigen Bewegung den Ärmel herunter, aber Henrik lächelte nur und schloss die Augen.  
„Tine, lässt du uns kurz alleine?“, Anders wirkte noch immer reichlich angespannt und so zögerte Tine kurz. Aber schließlich nickte sie, griff im Rausgehen aber noch einmal nach der kalten Hand ihres Freundes, drückte sie kurz und schenkte Anders ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.   
„Also, nun wo wir alleine sind … Kommt jetzt wieder die übliche Magersuchtrede …?“, Henrik setzte sich mit einem Seufzen schwerfällig auf und musterte den Arzt voller Neugier, bevor er sich dann etwas süffisant lächelnd nach vorne lehnte, „Lernt jeder Arzt die eigentlich auswendig? Aber, nein … Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, du hast sie selber schon oft genug zu hören bekommen, oder?“ „Wie kommst du darauf?“, Anders unterdrückte ein verstimmtes Fauchen, aber die goldenen Augen wurden dunkel, als er nun aber zum Fußende trat und die schlanken Finger fest um die dünne Metallstange legte, während er den älteren Dämon fragend musterte. „Du hast doch wohl meine Akte gelesen.“, Henrik zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, aber der grüne Blick wurde eindringlicher, „Und, du verstehst mich.“  
„Nein.“, Anders fauchte nun wirklich und die Augen wurden nun tief schwarz, während der goldene Glanz um den mageren Körper heller zu werden schien, „Ich verstehe dich nicht!“ „Wirklich nicht?“, die Stimme des Kranken hatte einen beinahe sanften Klang angenommen, aber die grünen Augen funkelten amüsiert, als er sich nun vorbeugte und mit einem seltsamen Hunger über die spröden, von Magensäure zerfressenen Lippen leckte, „Ich glaube aber doch … Du weißt, was es heißt … Du bist genauso wie ich...“ Seine Stimme wurde kräftiger und tiefer, als würde er aus Anders' wachsender Unsicherheit neue Kraft ziehen können, aber dennoch schüttelte der Arzt stur den Kopf und seine Augen wurden nun tiefschwarz, „Nein … Nein!“  
„Mmmmh ...“, Henrik legte den Kopf schief, musterte den unruhigen Arzt nachdenklich und klang denn mitleidvoll und beinahe schon bedauernd, als er weitersprach, „Nein … du hast es vergessen, oder? Du hast dich davon abbringen lassen. Du warst schwach.“ Anders' lange Finger zitterten, als er sich vom Bett löste und ohne weitere Worte das Krankenzimmer verließ.

„Bin wieder da!“, Anders lächelte, als Fanni schon beim Öffnen der Tür fröhlich ins Haus hineinrief und der weiße Windhund ihm fröhlich bellend entgegenlief. Die Krallen kratzten über den Boden und Fannis Stimme schallte, als der Skispringer den Hund begrüßte, bis in die Küche hinein, wo Anders müde am Küchentisch saß. Die langen Finger lagen um die längst erkaltete Tasse und er rührte immer wieder gedankenverloren in dem ungesüßten Tee, aber als Fannis kleine Gestalt in der Tür erschien, hob er den Kopf und lächelte ihm etwas mühsam entgegen, „Schlumpf ...“  
„Was ist passiert?“, Fannis Blick wurde fragend und er musterte seinen Partner, der sich bei seinen Worten merklich verspannte. Für einen Moment starrte Anders den Kleineren einfach nur an, aber schließlich lachte er rau auf und erhob sich, um Fanni kurzerhand in seine Arme zu ziehen, „Hab dich vermisst ...“ Fanni schlang überrascht die Arme um die schmale Taille des Größeren, sah aber noch immer besorgt zu seinem Partner auf, „Anders, was …?“ „Nicht jetzt … bitte.“, murmelte der Arzt und vergrub sein Gesicht an Fannis Schulter, „Lass … Lass uns einfach … stehen bleiben ...“

„Die Werte sind … schlecht.“, Anders hob den Blick nicht von dem Klemmbrett mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen und ignorierte das noch unangetastete Frühstückstablett, das auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand, „Du hast das Essen wieder nicht angerührt … Wenn du so weitermachst, werden wir dich zwangsernähren.“ Aber trotz der harten, drohenden Worte grinste der andere Dämon nur, was seinem Gesicht, das von grauem, glanzlosen Haar umrahmt war, nun noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Totenschädel zu verleihen schien, „Willst du mir das nun jeden Morgen sagen?“   
„Das sind nun mal die Tatsachen. Du hast sie sicherlich schon öfter zu hören bekommen.“, erwiderte Anders angespannt und betrachtete den älteren Dämon nun mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Neugier, während er gleichzeit in der dicken Akte des Patienten blätterte, „Das ist dein … elfter Krankenhausaufenthalt in den letzten … drei Jahren… Und, du warst dreimal in der Psychiatrie. Und ich verstehe es nicht, was ist denn mit dir los? Willst du denn gar nicht … gesund werden?“ „Gesund? Nein, wie sollte ich denn auch? Ich bin doch gar nicht krank.“, lautete die ruhige Entgegnung voller unheimlicher Gewissheit, die sich sogar in den müden, grünen Augen widerzuspiegeln schien und Anders schnaubte, „Und, wie nennst du es denn? Du verhungerst … Das ist ein … erstrebenswertes Ziel?“ „Nein? Ist es nicht? Hast du es vergessen? … Die bösen Gene, die uns auffallen lassen. Du kennst das, Anders. Man muss sich doch immer an die Regeln halten." ...“, der kranke Dämon ließ sich plötzlich kraftlos in die Kissen zurücksinken und schloss die Augen, während er schwach mit der Hand winkte, „Geh. Ich bin müde und will schlafen ...“

„Ich gehe schnell duschen ...“, Anders hielt auf der Treppe inne, die langen Finger tappten unruhig auf dem hölzernen Handlauf, als er auf eine Antwort wartete, „Fanni, hast du gehört?“ Ein Streif hellen Lichtes fiel aus dem Wohnzimmer in den dunklen Flur und Anders konnte, auch wenn er die Worte nicht versehen konnte, zumindest die Geräusche des Fernsehers hören und auch Fanni, der in der Küche rumorte, wahrscheinlich nach den Gummibärchen suchte. Anders verzog das Gesicht, als sein Magen hungrig knurrte, als er an die Gummibärchen dachte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich brüsk ab, um die steile Wendeltreppe hinaufzusteigen.   
Für einige angespannte Minuten verharrte er dann aber doch noch immer misstrauisch lauschend, ob sich nicht vielleicht doch Schritte näherten, aber es blieb auch weiterhin still auf der Treppe und dem halbdunklen, nächtlichen Erdgeschoss, dessen Geräusche er nun kaum mehr hören konnte. Anders warf einen letzten, unsicheren Blick hinunter, bevor er dann ins Badezimmer trat. Das helle Licht funkelte auf den weißen und hellblauen Kacheln und Anders blinzelte unzufrieden und tastete blindlings nach dem kleinen Licht oberhalb des Waschbeckens.   
Der menschliche Dämon atmete auf, als endlich das viel sanftere Licht sich in den hellen Raum ergoss und nach einigen Minuten hob er dann vorsichtig den Kopf. Anders betrachtete sein blasses Spiegelbild, dessen schwarz golden schimmernden Augen seinen Blick unsicher erwiderten. Zitternd schlang er die Arme um sich, war aber unfähig den Blick abzuwenden. Die einstmals schmalen Wangen wirkten voller, beinahe schon feist und Anders betastete sie ungläubig, die schwarzen Augen voller Angst. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf, wand sich ruppig ab und trat dann, eilig an der eigentlich locker sitzenden Trainingshose und an dem viel zu weiten Kapuzenpullover, in dem er sich noch immer sicher fühlte und der seine Körperformen verbarg, zerrend, in Richtung der großen Dusche. Plötzlich meinte er aber aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen und hielt erschrocken mitten in der Bewegung inne. Aber, Fanni hatte das Badezimmer nicht betreten, sondern nur sein eigenes, nun nacktes Abbild starrte ihn aus erschrocken aufgerissenen, schwarz goldenen Augen, aus dem rahmenlosen asymmetrischen Wandspiegel, den Fanni ausgesucht hatte, entgegen.  
Verwundert blieb Anders stehen und betrachtete sein fast vergessenes Spiegelbild. Die von der heißen Sonne ihres Urlaubs noch gebräunte Haut leuchtete golden im sanften Licht der kleinen Lampe, aber die Augen schienen unergründlich und tief schwarz, als Anders sich nun überwand und sich zwang langsam näher an den hohen Spiegel heran zu treten. Der menschliche Dämon im Spiegel folgte ohne zu zögern seinen Bewegungen, als Anders vorsichtig über die einstmals so asketisch, schmalen Züge strich. Anders schnaubte verärgert, als er dicke Pausbacken zu fühlen meinte, drehte sich dann aber abrupt zur Seite und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild für einen Moment prüfend.  
Die sanfte, aber dennoch eindringlich harten Worte seines Patienten im Ohr habend, die ihm zu zu wispern schien, dass es Perfektion sei, atmete er aus und pikte, plötzlich merklich schlechter gelaunt mit dem Zeigefinger in seinen ehemals flachen, nun wieder als pummelig empfundenen Bauch, bevor er sich schließlich frustriert knurrend abwandte und unter die Dusche trat, als er seinen Anblick und auch die Worte, die selbst unter dem Rauschen der Dusche noch immer nachzuhallen schienen letztendlich einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte.


	3. double-edged sword

"Bin wieder da ...", Anders' müde Stimme ließ Fanni vom Tablet aufsehen und eilig zog er das Couchkissen zurecht, bevor er sich erhob und seinem Freund entgegentrat, "Hallo, Anders." "Fanni ...", in den letzten Wochen, seit Anders den magersüchtigen Dämon als Patienten hatte und ihn dies mehr mitzunehmen schien, als er es sich selber eingestehen wollte, war es zu einem Ritual des Paares geworden. Der große Arzt sah bittend zu Fanni und wenn der Skispringer wortlos die Arme für ihn öffnete, seufzte Anders und schmiegte sich förmlich an den kleineren Fanni. Für einige Minuten standen sie dann bewegungslos und engumschlungen in dem schummrigen Flur, bis Anders sich schließlich wieder löste und sich etwas verlegen wirkend durch die Haare strich, "Tschuldige ..."  
"Anders ...", Fannis Wangen färbten sich rot, als er seine Finger nun mit denen seines Freundes verflocht und etwas scheu zu ihm aufsah, "Ich hab ... was für dich ..." "Für mich?", Anders sah neugierig zu dem Kleineren hinunter und die großen Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll golden, bevor das Leuchten dann aber auch gleich wieder verschwand und der tiefen Schwärze Platz machte, "Hab ich etwa ... was ... vergessen?" "Vergessen?", Fanni blinzelte kurz verwirrt, lächelte dann aber, als er den schlanken Dämon nun sanft mit sich ins warme Wohnzimmer zog und ihn dort küsste. "Keine Sorge ...", murmelte Fanni gegen die Lippen des Älteren, stellte sich dann aber auf die Zehenspitzen, um Anders noch ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, "Kein Jahrestag ... Kein Geburtstag ... Du hast wirklich nichts vergessen ..." "Und ... warum denn?", das erwartungsvolle Leuchten war in die großen, hungrigen Augen zurückgekehrt und Anders knurrte verstimmt, als Fanni sich nun löste, "Schlumpf ...?"  
Aber Fanni lächelte nur und griff unter eines der Sofakissen, um ein kleines Päckchen hervorzuziehen, das er dann auffordernd Anders entgegenhielt. Der größere Dämon wirkte noch immer etwas unsicher, die Augen flackerten und schienen voller Unruhe die Farben zu wechseln und seine Hände zitterten, als er es schließlich nach kurzem Zögern doch noch entgegenahm. "Willst du es nicht auspacken?", Fannis unschuldige Frage ließ Anders, der das kleine Paket neugierig hin und hergedreht hatte, zusammenzucken und er sah etwas hilflos zu seinem Partner, der aber wieder nur sanft lächelte, "Anders, du darfst es auspacken ..."  
Seine Finger zitterten unter Fannis neugierigem und erwartungsvollen Blick so sehr, dass es ihm erst nicht gelingen wollte, die rote Schleife zu lösen. Die Angst wuchs, als er nun vorsichtig begann das blaue Geschenkpapier zu würdigen und er schloss die Augen, erwartete er doch Schokolade oder eine andere Leckerei, die Fanni ihm in den letzen Wochen immer wieder zuzustecken begonnen hatte. "Gefällt es dir nicht?", dieses Mal klang Fanni traurig und Anders, der wohl einige Sekunden blicklos und ohne etwas zu wahrzunehmen auf das ausgepackte Geschenk gestarrt hatte, blinzelte, "Ich ..." "Ich kann es umtauschen.", Fanni streckte sich, wollte nach dem scheinbar ungewollten Geschenk greifen, aber Anders trat eilig einen Schritt zurück ausser Reichweite des Kleineren und betrachtete sein Geschenk etwas skeptisch, "Ein Bilderrahmen?"  
"Nein ... Doch ...", rote Flecken huschten über Fannis Wangen, als er sich nun räusperte, "Ich meine, es ist ein ... Kalender." Als Anders nun vorsichtig den Bildschirm des digitalen Bilderrahmens berührte, erschien ein unscharfes, nur langsam deutlicher werdendes Bild. "Es sind 365 Bilder ... Damit du ...", Fanni räusperte sich nervös, " ... nicht alleine bist ..." Anders betrachtete das Foto und runzelte die Stirn, "Wann war das denn?"   
"Mmmmh?", Fanni trat an seine Seite und spähte auf den Bildschirm, der einen unruhig schlafenden Anders und Fanni an dessen Bett sitzend, zeigte. Anders' blasse, beinahe schon weiß wirkende Haut war von tiefschwarzen Adern durchzogen und die Züge des schmalen Gesichts wirkten angespannt und gequält. Von Fanni war nur der Rücken zu sehen, aber dennoch konnte man erkennen, dass der Skispringer die blasse Hand des Älteren gehalten hatte. "Das war als wir dich nach Hornindal gebracht hatten ... Mama hat das Bild gemacht ... Sie hat es mir erst vor kurzem gezeigt."   
Anders nickte abwesend und betrachtete noch angespannt das Bild, bevor er schluckte, "Du warst die ganze Zeit ... da ...?" "Natürlich.", Fanni lächelte und griff erneut nach der kalten, zitternden Hand, "Ich habe mir damals solche Sorgen gemacht ... Sorgen um dich ..." Er räusperte sich, verbesserte sich mit roten Wangen, "Und, ich mache mir noch immer Sorgen um dich ... Ich liebe dich, Anders." Vorsichtig legte Anders den Bilderrahmen aus der Hand und zog den Kleineren sanft in seine Arme, um seine Nase dann genüsslich in dem wilden, blonden Haaren zu vergraben, "Ich dich auch ... Ich dich auch ... Jokey ..."

"Streifen, Jokey! Nicht ... Klumpen!", Anders schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, als er seinem Partner nun das Messer aus der Hand nahm, "Setz lieber das Nudelwasser auf ..." Fanni nickte geschlagen und begann dann in den Schränken nach dem großen Nudeltopf zu suchen, "Die anderen kommen bald ..." "Mmmmh ...", Anders brummte nur und das Klappen des Messers, das durch das Gemüse fuhr, war für einen Moment das einzige Geräusch in der Küche, bis Fanni schließlich den großen Topf unter den Wasserhahn hielt, "Schade, dass du Dienst hast ..." "Mmmmh ...", wieder gab Anders nur eine einsilbige Antwort von sich und Fanni seufzte, "Anders, ich färbe mir die Haare grün." "Mmmmh ...", lautete wiederum die abwesende Antwort und Fanni seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Er hievte den schweren Nudeltopf auf den Herd, trat denn hinter seinen Partner und schmiegte sich an den angespannten Älteren, "Anders, du hörst mir nicht zu ..."  
"Doch ...", das Messer verharrte und Anders schloss kurz die Augen, während sich seine schlanken Finger fester um den Heft des Messers schlossen. "Was hab ich denn gesagt?", Fanni schmunzelte, als Anders nach einem kurzen Zögern mit den schmalen Schulten zuckte, wurde dann aber gleich wieder ernst und konnte die Sorge nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, "Passt dir der Besuch meiner Eltern nicht?" "Doch, doch ...", Anders schüttelte rasch den Kopf, "Ich freu mich auf Ellen ... und Ola ... Aber, ich ... ich habe an meinen Patienten gedacht ..." "An Henrik.", Fannis Stimme zeigte bei dieser Feststellung, die Anders knapp nicken ließ nur zu deutlich, wie wenig er von dem kranken Dämon hielt, "Was hat er getan?"  
"Er ...", plötzlich aufgewühlt schien Anders nach Worten suchen zu müssen und verfiel dann immer wieder in Schweigen, "Er ... will nichts essen." "Er ist magersüchtig.", merkte Fanni vorsichtig an, aber Anders schnaubte nur, "Glaub mir, das weiß ich! Ich verstehe ihn nur nicht ... Er ist total abgemagert! Seine Haare fallen ihm aus ... Die Organe versagen langsam ..." Der Arzt schwieg kurz und starrte auf seine zitternden Hände, die nun wieder golden schimmerten, als ob die Magie ein Eigenleben hätte, "Er stirbt vor meinen Augen! Langsam ... Jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr ... Und ... Ich will ihm helfen ... Aber, ich kann nicht ... Es ... Es funktioniert einfach nicht!"   
"Deine Magie?", Fanni klang erschrocken, wusste er doch, dass diese Form des Heilens an Anders' eigener Lebenskraft zerrte, aber der Ältere nickte nur und fuhr sich durch die Haare, "Wie sonst? Ich ... Wir wissen nicht weiter ... Und ohne ..." Wieder machte er eine Handbewegung, bei der seine Magie kurz aufflackerte und seine langen Finger wie eine goldene Aura umspielte, " ... wäre er wohl schon tot." "Anders ... Das klingt ... Ich meine ...", Fannis Griff um seine schmale Taille festigte sich und er klang nun ängstlich, "Bist du vielleicht doch ... rückfällig geworden?"   
"WAS?!", Anders knurrte und Fanni wich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut zurück, als hätte die Magie, die voller Wut zu lodern schien, ihn verbrannt, "Anders ... Ich meine ja nur ... Ich mache mir Sorgen ... Du warst magersüchtig ... und nun Henrik ..." "RÜCKFÄLLIG?!", Anders' Stimme war noch immer ein heiseres Knurren und die großen Augen waren tiefschwarz, als er sich nun zu dem Jüngeren umdrehte und ihn voll heißer Wut musterte, "Wie kommst du bitte darauf?"   
"Wie?", Fanni verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, trat in die Tür, um unbewusst dem Älteren den einzig möglichen Fluchtweg zu versperren und begann an den Fingern abzuzählen. "Du verschwindest im Bad ... Du trägst nur noch lange Sachen ... Im Bett ... läuft nichts ... Ich darf dich nicht anfassen ...", Fanni erwiderte störrisch den tiefschwarzen Blick und reckte stolz das Kinn, als er trotz Anders' sichtbarer Anspannung nun ungerührt fortfuhr, "Es erinnert mich alles so an damals ..." "Es ist aber nicht so.", Anders schüttelte, plötzlich eher müde wirkend, den Kopf und seufzte, "Meinst du wirklich, ich würde wieder hungern, wenn ich sehe ... Wenn ich sehen kann, was es anrichtet? Wenn ich Henrik sterben sehe?" "Andi ...", Fanni schluckte, "Es tut mir leid ... Aber, ich hab einfach Angst um dich. Ich liebe dich doch ... Und, will dich nicht verlieren ..." "Das wirst du nicht.", der Arzt klang erstaunlich selbstsicher, als er den Kleineren nun in seine Arme zog, "Ich liebe dich, Schlumpf ..."

"Gut ...", Anders warf, als er dieses Mal in das überheizte Zimmer trat, keinen Blick auf die Untersuchungsergebnisse, war doch auch so deutlich zu erkennen, dass es Henrik nicht besser ging. Der schmale Patient lag unter zwei dicken Decken im Bett und ignorierte sowohl die Krankenschwester, die überwachte, dass er nach dem aufgezwungenen Imbiss nicht aufstand und sich übergab oder das Fenster öffnete, um durch Frieren vielleicht ein paar Gramm zu verlieren. "Du kannst gehen.", Anders nickte der Krankenschwester kurz zu und setzte sich, kaum hatte die Frau die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, auf den frisch verwaisten Stuhl.  
"Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Anders?", nach einigen Minuten hielt Henrik es nicht mehr aus und nahm die Gegenwart des Arztes schließlich doch noch zur Kenntnis. "Nicht wirklich.", Anders schüttelte den Kopf und krauste die Nase, "Du siehst aus wie ein verfaulendes Skelett." Henrik lachte rau, ein Geräusch, das in seiner, von Magensäure zerfressenen Kehle rasselte und er spukte angewidert etwas blutigen Auswurf in ein Taschentuch, "Das hat mir noch keiner gesagt." "Hätte vielleicht mal jemand tun sollen.", Anders beugte sich zu ihm und griff nach dem dünnen Handgelenk des Älteren, "Vielleicht hätte dich das noch rechtzeitig zur Vernunft gebracht ... Und nun halt still, ich will deinen Puls checken ..."  
"Du hast kalte Hände.", beschwerte Henrik sich, sank aber, von Anders' heilender Magie, die verzweifelt versuchte die durch die Krankheit angerichteten Schäden zu heilen, eingelullt schwach zurück in die weißen Kissen. Anders bemühte sich den Körperkontakt so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu halten, um so viele Schäden wie möglich zu heilen. Als sich aber nach einer halben Stunde leise die Tür erneut öffnete und eine Krankenschwester mit einem weiteren Imbiss in das Zimmer trat, ließ er rasch los und räusperte sich, "Zeit für deinen Imbiss, Henrik." Aber der kranke Dämon stöhnte nur genervt auf, "Mir ist schlecht ... Willst du ihn essen?"

Draußen auf dem Gang beschleunigte er dann aber seinen Schritt, schob sich an Schwestern, Pflegern und Ärzten, die in seiner, nun immer größer werdenen Hast nur noch farbige Schemen zu sein schienen, vorbei und stieß dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die schwere Tür zum still daliegenden Treppenhaus auf. Sich am Handlauf festhaltend, tastete Anders sich Stockwerk für Stockwerk abwärts und fiel dann beinahe erleichtert durch die Tür des etwas abseits liegenden und nur selten besuchten Waschraumes. Noch zögerte er und warf noch einen beinahe sehnsuchtsvollen Blick in Richtung der Tür, bevor er dann aber doch den Wasserhahn öffnete, damit das Rauschen des Wassers die Geräusche übertönen konnte, bevor er sich dann auf die kühlen Fliesen vor die Toilette kniete.


	4. summer time

summer time  
"Hey, Ellen.", Anders umarmte seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter und küsste sie auf die Wange, "Was tust du?" "Kochen ...", die Ältere drehte sich schmunzelnd um, "Deinen Jokey sollte man schließlich nicht in der Küche alleine lassen." "So schlimm ist er nicht.", lachte Anders und spähte neugierig in den Topf, "Aber, du bist doch zu Besuch ..." "Ich mach es gerne.", sie griff nach dem Löffel und bot ihm dem menschlichen Dämon an, "Probier mal, Bärlauchsuppe." Anders krauste die Nase und schnupperte misstrauisch an der grünlichen Suppe, "Ich hoffe, dass stammt nicht aus unserem Garten? Kann man das wirklich essen?" "Erst probieren ... dann meckern.", setzte Ellen schmunzelnd entgegen, "Und nun, Mund auf!"  
"Ellen ...", Anders hatte sichtlich Mühe seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten, aber dennoch öffnete er doch voller Widerwillen den Mund und probierte etwas zweifelnd, "Na ja ... Etwas ... fad?" "Oh, wirklich?", Ellen suchte in den Schubladen nach einem neuen Löffel, probierte selbst noch einmal und leckte sich immer wieder über die Lippen, "Du hast Recht ... Paprika?" "Nein ... Roter Pfeffer.", Anders griff an ihr vorbei ins Gewürzregal, holte eine kleine Dose hervor und streute eine Priese in die grüne Suppe, bevor er umrührte und wie selbstverständlich noch einmal probierte und dann, dieses Mal auch wesentlich überzeugter wirkend nickte, "Besser ..."  
Ellens befreites Lachen ließ den menschlichen Dämon zusammenzucken und beinahe hätte er den Löffel vor Schreck fallen lassen. Der Blick aus den großen, goldenen Augen, in denen dunkle, fast schwarze Schlieren zu schwimmen schienen, hing beinahe ängstlich an Ellen, deren Blick nun viel weicher wurde, als sie den widerstrebenden Anders erneut in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog, "Es freut mich, dass es dir tatsächlich viel besser geht .." "Besser?", Anders runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und verspannte sich, als Ellen auf die Suppe deutete und dann auf die Pfefferschale deutete, "Erst dachte ich ... als du nicht probieren wolltest, dass du vielleicht ... rückfällig geworden wärst ... Aber, dann ..." Sie lachte erleichtert, "Du kochst gerne, oder?" "Sehr gerne.", stimmte Anders erleichtert zu und bemühte sich nicht an die zwei leeren Sahnebecher, die er im Abfall entdeckt hatte, zu denken, "Fanni ist eben eine Naschkatze ... Und ein Fresssack ..." "Bei dem Bedarf muss man sich ja auch keine Sorgen machen, dass man dick wird. Manchmal beneide ich euch darum ...", Ellen schlang einen Arm um den Jüngeren und betrachtete die Suppe argwöhnisch, "Was meinst du, ist sie schon sämig genug? Oder sollten wir noch etwas Sahne hineintun...?"  
"Wo sind Fanni und Ola?", Anders hatte sich, unbemerkt von Ellen, leicht grünlich und sichtlich angespannt wirkend, abgewandt als die Älteren tatsächlich noch einen weiteren Becher Sahne in die Suppe gerührt hatte. "Sie wollten mit Smurf in den Wald.", erwiderte Ellen etwas abwesend klingend und während sie weiter in der dickflüssigen Suppe rührte, hatte Anders nun damit begonnen den Tisch zu decken, "Aber, sie müssten bald wieder da sein." "Mmmmh ...", Anders brummte nur und stellte den letzten Teller etwas zu hastig auf den Tisch, als der winzige Löffel Suppe plötzlich unheimlich schwer in seinem Magen zu lasten schien und ihm übel wurde, "Ich ... gehe noch kurz duschen, ok?" "Mach ruhig.", sie drehte sich nicht um, als Anders hastig die Treppe hoch eilte und die Badezimmertür fest hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

"Hey, Jokey.", Anders beugte sich, noch feucht von der Dusche, über die Schulter seines Partners, der bereits erwartungsvoll am Tisch saß und küsste ihn, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte und auch dem zurückhaltenderen Ola knapp, aber dennoch freundlich zunickte, "Ola." "Anders.", Fannis, in der dämonischen Gestalt eher rötliche Augen glänzten zufrieden, als sein Partner selbstständig nach der großen Kelle griff, seine Schüssel füllte und langsam zu essen begann und erst dann widmete auch er sich wieder hungrig seiner Suppenschale.  
"In ein paar Wochen ist es soweit ...", lenkte Ellen das Gespräch schließlich nach einigen Minuten auf den eigentlichen Grund des Besuchs, aber die Dämonen brummten nur hungrig und reichlich uninteressiert an einem Gespräch, so dass einzig Anders verwundert aufsah, "Was?" "Das Sommerfest.", wurde sie nun genauer und Anders nickte, während er erleichtert den Löffel sinken ließ und krampfhaft versuchte sein Unwohlsein nicht zu zeigen, als er nun die Schüssel von sich schob, "Das Familientreffen." Ellen nickte zustimmend, warf einen Blick auf die beiden hungrigen Dämonen die sich weiterhin nur auf das Essen zu konzentrieren schienen und seufzte, "Dieses Jahr ist es etwas ... komplizierter." "Wegen ...", Anders zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber doch weiter, "Marius." "Du weißt davon?", Ellen wirkte nur kurz überrascht, aber ihr Blick glitt über die, durch die Magie leicht golden schimmernde Haut, bevor sie dann nickte, "Deine Magie?" "Marius hat es mir gesagt.", Anders wirkte nun belustigt, als er sich an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit dem ehemaligen Turner erinnerte, "Auf der ... Verlobungsfeier. Es müsste wohl ... im Herbst so weit sein, oder?" "Im Oktober.", stimmte Ellen zu und lehnte sich dann zurück, "Und genau das ist die ... Schwierigkeit." "Ingrid.", der Arzt legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, während der silberne Dämon neben ihm bei der Erwähnung der Frau knurrte. "Sie weiß es ...", Ellen deutete mit einer knappen Geste auf die beiden Dämonen, " ... nicht. Marius bekommt Zwillinge und er ist ... Mmmmh ... schon jetzt... unübersehbar ... schwanger. Dann ist da Sami ... und Rasmus ist auch schon ... ziemlich beschützend."  
"Schön, aber das ist doch ihr Problem. Was haben wir damit zu tun?", Fanni leckte sich über die stumpfe Schnauze und seine grauen Augen wanderten unruhig zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her, während er gleichzeitig beschützend nach der Hand seines Partners griff. "Eigentlich nichts ...", Ellen warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu ihrem Mann, der noch immer erstaunlich ruhig wirkte, als er nun weitersprach, "Wir möchten, dass ihr etwas früher kommt." "Ah ... Um mit ihr zu reden.", Fanni fauchte verstimmt und die Flügel knisterten leise, als er Anders beschützend zu sich zog und einen Flügel um seinen Partner legte, "Kann Einar das nicht alleine? Ist doch nicht schwer ..."  
"Oh ja.", Anders befreite sich schmunzelnd aus den Armen seines Partners und hielt ihn, die Stimme verstellend, auf eine Armlänge Abstand von sich, "Also, Ingrid ... Da gibt es etwas, was du noch nicht über meine Familie weißt. Fanni, Rasmus und Ola verwandeln sich nach Sonnenuntergang in Dämonen ... Dass Rasmus mit Marius vögelt weißt du ja schon, das hat ja jeder im Haus schon gehört ... aber Marius ist außerdem auch gerade schwanger. Schon zum zweiten Mal übrigens. Aber, um dich zu beruhigen, Einar ist vollkommen normal." "Sehr überzeugend. Aber, Einar und normal ... Ich weiß ja nicht ...", Fanni versuchte bei der Vorstellung ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, schnaubte dann aber, als seine Mutter ihn strafend ansah, "Was denn? Würdest du das etwa glauben?"

"Du hast abgenommen.", die flackernden Augen des kranken Dämons wanderten über die Gestalt des Arztes und durch das angestrengte Lächeln gewann das Gesicht mit den eingefallenen Wangen wieder das mittlerweile erschreckend vertraute Aussehen eines Totenschädels mit gelben, von Magensäure zerfressenen Zähnen, aber Anders schnaubte nur, "Quatsch." "Ich finde doch.", mühsam stemmte Henrik sich hoch und leckte sich, ohne den Blick von Anders zu nehmen, über die trockenen, aufgeplatzten Lippen, "Was sagt denn deine Familie dazu?"  
"Was ist das?", Anders ignorierte die Frage, sondern öffnete die kleine Schublade des Nachttisches und zog eine kleine Packung Watte hervor, die er dem Älteren mit einem Seufzen entgegenhielt, "Du hast sie gestohlen ..." "Nein.", die gelblichen Augen, die viel zu alt zu sein schienen, flackerten beinahe empört, "Die Schwester hat sie liegen gelassen." "Und deshalb ISST du sie?", Anders knurrte und schüttelte den Kopf, "Wenn du so einen Hunger hast ..." "Oh, Anders ... Bist du denn wirklich noch so naiv?", Henrik lachte, als der Arzt ihn erst verwirrt musterte, seine Augen sich dann aber verdunkelten, als er sich schließlich erinnerte und die Überlegung des Älteren verstand, "Oh, du bist wirklich noch so unschuldig ... Wie hast du es denn geschafft ...?" Der kranke Dämon lehnte sich erwartungsvoll vor und seine fahlen, gelblichen Augen fixierten Anders, als wäre der eine Beute, "Wie hast du den Hunger besiegt? Gibt es da ein Geheimnis?"  
"Ja! Ich hungere nämlich nicht!", stieß Anders wütend hervor und presste die Watte gegen seine Brust, woraufhin Henrik sich siegessicher über die Lippen leckte, während seine glanzlosen Augen aber doch unsicher und beinahe schon ängstlich zu flackern schien, "Ah ja ... Nun gut. Vielleicht verstehst du es ja ... auch, wenn du nicht hungerst. Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Ich werde essen ... und du lässt mir die Watte... Deal?"

Anders saß alleine in dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte und starrte auf die aufgerissene Packung, aus der die, wie weiche Wölkchen wirkende, Watte auf den zerkratzten Tisch quoll. Das erste Sonnenlicht, welches auch das Ende seiner Nachtschicht ankündigte, tauchte den kleinen Raum in goldenes Licht und für einen Moment schloss Anders die Augen und leckte sich angestrengt, als er mit sich selbst rang, über die Lippen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie schließlich doch zögerlich nach der weichen Baumwollmasse ausstreckte und die langen Finger tief in das weiche Gewebe grub. Er fühlte die angenehme Weichheit, als er die Masse mit zitternden Fingern auseinander zu ziehen begann und sie dann aber achtlos auf den Tisch zurücksinken ließ, wo sie einen flockigen Haufen formte. Mit einem verstimmten Seufzen öffnete er dann die Augen wieder und starrte auf die zerpflückte Watte, die ihn in ihrer weißen Unschuld beinahe zu verhöhnen schien. "Nein.", seine goldenen Augen wurden schwarz, als er sich knurrend erhob und die Verpackung mit einem wütenden Fauchen vom Tisch fegte und beobachtete, wie die Wattewölkchen lautlos zu Boden sanken, "Ich kann nicht!"  
"Was?", Tine öffnete gähnend die Tür und hob amüsiert eine Braue, als sie ihren Freund inmitten von langsam zu Boden sinkender Watte vorfand, "Fehlt dir der Winter so sehr?" Anders starrte sie für einen Moment nur überrascht an, dann schnaubte er und strich sich angespannt durch die Haare, "Nein ... Ich war eben bei Henrik ..." Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, seufzte Anders, "Henrik Thorsen?" "Der Magersuchtpatient?", sie schluckte und musterte Anders nun ernst, "Anders, ich habe noch Zeit ... Bist du sicher, dass du ihn als ... deinen Patienten behalten willst?" "Was?", die goldenen Augen, an die sich in den letzten Jahren so sehr gewöhnt hatte, schimmerten fragend und Anders runzelte verständnislos die Stirn, während er unsicher gestikulierte und sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich verfinsterte, als er verstand, "Tine, meinst du etwa ... Ich wäre ihm ... Nein, der Sache nicht gewachsen ...?"  
"Quatsch.", mit einem raschen Schritt war sie an seine Seite getreten und hatte nach seinem dünnen Arm gegriffen, "Aber ..." Ihre warmen Finger strichen sanft über Anders' ausgekühlte Haut und ihre braunen Augen schimmerten warm, "Ich mache mir Sorgen ... Er ist magersüchtig ... und du ..." Sie verfiel in Schweigen, aber ihr Lächeln war nun doch merklich besorgt, als Anders ihr ruppig seinen Arm entzog und sie trat auch gleich einen Schritt zurück, als die goldenen Augen sich nun dunkel verfärbten und Anders gefährlich leise knurrte, "Ich bin aber nicht magersüchtig!"

"Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge ... ", Anders sah kritisch auf die vollkommen verhedderte Lichterkette auf seinem Schoss hinunter und stöhnte frustriert, als der Knoten sich einfach nicht lösen lassen wollte, "Warum machen wir das?" "Weil du meiner Mutter keinen Wunsch ausschlagen kannst.", murrte Fanni und warf seine, nicht minder verhedderte Kette, dann schließlich wütend ins Gras, "Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf die Scheiße ..." "Na!", Rasmus, der mit einer der weiteren Ketten auf einem der Liegestühle saß und ebenso konzentriert die Knoten zu lösen versuchte, deutete auf Sami, der auf einer Decke im Gras saß und mit seinen Bauklötzen spielte, "Mein Sohn ist hier, denk an deine Ausdrucksweise!" "Warum? Der hat dich als Vater ...", Fanni zuckte nur ernsthaft mit den Schultern, "Er ist bereits verloren, der arme Junge."

"Was ist denn hier los?", als Marius einige Minuten später mit einem Tablett nach draußen kam, blieb er überrascht auf dem Gartenweg stehen und musterte mit nur mildem Erstaunen, wie Fanni kichernd vor Rasmus, der den Wasserschlauch in den Händen hielt, durch den Garten floh. "Ach, nur das Übliche.", Anders, der im Schneidersitz bei Sami auf der Decke saß und dem kleinen Jungen dabei half einen Turm zu bauen, sah nur kurz schulterzuckend auf und musterte den Bauch des ehemaligen Turners, "Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Ellen darauf besteht dass Ingrid die Wahrheit erfährt. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Basketball verschluckt."  
"Sehr witzig, Haugvad.", Marius stellte das Tablett auf dem niedrigen Gartentischchen ab und setzte sich dann mit einem gequälten Seufzen auf die Decke, "Oh man, die zwei geben wohl niemals Ruhe..." "Tja.", Anders grinste schadenfroh, "Die Zeugung hat wahrscheinlich mehr Spaß gemacht." "Oh ja.", Marius grinste und nahm seinen Sohn, der zu ihm gekrabbelt kam, auf den Schoss, "Aber, für die Einzelheiten fragst du besser Rasmus." "Wieso? Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Hat er dich so fest in die Matratze genagelt, dass du eine retrograde Amnesie hast?", Anders legte fragend den Kopf schief und beobachtete, wie Sami nun das Shirt seiner Mutter hochschob und eine kleine Hand auf den runden Bauch legte, "Da!"


	5. Blow off

Blow off

"Jokey?", Anders saß mit dem Tablet auf der Couch und musterte seinen Freund, der bäuchlings auf dem Bett liegend, über den Rand spähte, "Was genau suchst du?" "Meine Turnschuhe!", der noch menschliche Dämon richtete sich, hochrot im Gesicht auf und schnaubte, "Sie sind weg!" "Was willst du damit?", der Arzt nickte in Richtung Fenster, wo die strahlende Sommersonne sich langsam gen Horizont zu neigen schien, "Sie passen dir nachher nicht ..." "Ich will sie aber haben!", Fanni verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Anders misstrauisch, "Hast du sie?" "Was sollte ich damit?", Anders legte seufzend das Tablet beiseite, "Fanni, du hast Größe 41 ..." Der kleine Athlet runzelte die Stirn, "Und, wo sind sie denn?" "Unten? Wo du sie vorhin hingeworfen hast, als du mit Einar laufen warst ...?", schlug Anders seufzend vor und setzte sich neben seinen angespannten Partner aufs Bett und zog Fanni in seine Arme, "Jokey, was ist los?" "Nichts ...", der Kleinere lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss zufrieden brummend die Augen, als Anders durch seine Haare strich, "Nur ..." "Nur?", fragte Anders geduldig weiter und spielte weiterhin mit den hellblonden Strähnen seines Partners. "Ingrid.", stieß Fanni schließlich hervor und löste sich, um hektisch in seinem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer auf und ab zu laufen, "Dass nachher ..."  
"Das wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen?", Anders zog die Beine an und sah seinem Freund schmunzelnd zu, "Wolltest du das nicht immer?" "Ja ... Nein.", Fanni presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch, bevor er die Hand auf den Bettpfosten legte und nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sah, "Ich weiß nicht ... Es ist ... Ingrid." "Was hast du gegen sie? Sie ist doch eigentlich .... nett.", warf Anders ein, schrak aber zurück, als Fanni mit wütend funkelndem Blick herumwirbelte und fauchte, "Oh ja ... dich nennt sie ja auch nicht Zwerg! Oder tätschelt dich, als wärst du ein kleines Kind!" "Mmmmh.", Anders hatte seine Fassung wieder gewonnen und grinste, "Das wird sie sich heute Abend sicher nicht trauen ... Obwohl, du bist schon ein niedlicher, kleiner ... Hey!"  
Fanni hatte sich mit einem leisen Knurren auf seinen Freund geworfen und pinnte den schmalen Arzt mit seinem Gewicht auf das Bett. Er hielt, über kniete Anders' Hüften kniend, die Handgelenke des Älteren fest und zwang die Arme, während er sich nun hinunterbeugte, um Anders zu küssen, über dessen Kopf. Anders erwiderte den Kus und seufzte unzufrieden, als es an der Tür klopfte und Eline sie rief, "Kommt ihr? Wir wollen die Bänke aufstellen!" "Nein.", Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von seinem Freund und knabberte fordernd an dessen Unterlippe, "Sind ... beschäftigt ..." "Fanni ...", Anders drehte den Kopf weg und der Kleinere richtete sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf, "Sag jetzt nicht, du willst wirklich ...?" "Wir müssen.", Anders küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte und in Richtung Tür rief, "Gib uns fünf Minuten!" "So lange? Kann Fanni denn überhaupt so lange?", gab Eline grinsend zurück und während Fannis Wangen sich nun röteten, lachte Anders, "Nicht, wenn ich Hand anlege!"

"Und bereit?", Anders griff nach Fannis silberner Pfote und drückte sie sanft, während sie zusammen vor der Tür des Wohnzimmers warteten. Nicht einmal die empfindlichen Ohren der Dämonen konnten verstehen, was im Raum gesprochen wurde und so zuckten sowohl der unverwandelte Anders, als auch der silberne Fanni zusammen, als die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde und Ellen sie etwas angespannt in das vertraute Wohnzimmer winkte. Anders trat, als wollte er seinen Partner beschützen und ohne die silberne Pfote loszulassen, als erstes an Ellen, die ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte, vorbei in das Zimmer, während Fanni ihm etwas widerwillig folgte.  
Die großen Fenster des Wohnzimmers standen offen und der sanfte Abendwind trug den Duft nach frisch gemähtem Gras von den nahen Wiesen heran. Im dämmrigen Zwielicht des Abends leuchteten in der Ferne die bunten Lichterketten in den schattenhaft erkennbaren Bäumen und die Vögel zwitscherten im Garten, wo Sami an der Hand seiner Mutter und unter den wachsamen Augen der beiden Hunde unsicher seine ersten Schritte auf dem Gartenweg machte. Einar saß, abgespannt wirkend auf der Couchlehne und sah den beiden Dämonen beinahe erleichtert entgegen, während Ingrid nur den Kopf schüttelte. Als sie aber nun den kleinen, silbernen Dämon, der neben dem hochgewachsenen Arzt stand und sie mit gefährlich, rotglühenden Augen musterte, verkrampfte sich ihre Hand in Einars Knie, "Was ...?"  
"Zugvogel.", Fannis Stimme, auch wenn in der dämonischen Form etwas rauer und tiefer, war unverkennbar und sie erhob sich, verwirrt blinzelnd, "Fanni ...?!?" Der kleine Dämon knurrte warnend, als sie sich zögerlich erhob und ihn, immer noch einen deutlichen Sicherheitsabstand wahrend, von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, "Er ist ..." "Mein.", Anders trat schützend vor seinen Partner und als sich die goldenen Augen nun warnend schwarz verfärbten, wich die dunkelhaarige Frau hastig zurück und sah etwas hilflos zwischen Ellen und Einar hin und her.  
"Fanni. Anders.", Ellen, die nun die Tür hinter dem Paar schloss, klang leicht tadelnd, aber Fanni fauchte nur, während der lange, silbrige Schwanz sich gelenkig um Anders' Bein wand, "Benehmt euch." "Ein Dämon.", Ingrid starrte das silbrige Wesen fassungslos an und löste sich dann aber leicht zittrig wirkend von Einar, der sie mit sichtlichem Widerwillen gehen ließ. Anders ließ die dunkelhaarige Frau aber auch weiterhin nicht aus den Augen und verspannte sich merklich, als sie schließlich vor dem kleinen Dämon stehen blieb und zögerlich die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Fanni hob mit einem warnenden Knurren die Lefzen und entblößte die gefährlich aussehenden Reißzähne, woraufhin Ingrid mit einem erschrockenen Laut zurückwich und Einar sie, hastig aufspringend, in seine Arme zog und seinem Bruder einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Fanni reckte aber nur grollend den Kopf und musterte Ingrid abweisend, woraufhin Ellen sich mit einem genervten Seufzen auf die Couch sinken ließ und sich die Schläfen, "Könnt ihr jetzt endlich mit den Kindereien aufhören? Wir haben doch nun wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun ..."  
"Dämonen ...", Ingrid schluckte und ihre blasse Hand umklammerte die Lehne so stark, dass die Knöchelchen weiß hervortraten, "Ihr ... alle?" "Nein.", Einar versuchte vorsichtig ihren, wie erstarrt wirkenden Griff zu lösen und sie dann vorsichtig in seine Arme zu ziehen, "Nur Rasmus und Fanni ... Und Papa." "O ... Ola?", ihre Stimme kiekste nun etwas, aber ihr Blick klebte geradezu am silbernen Fanni, der nun mit einem gefährlich wirkenden Grinsen nickte und kehlig knurrte, "Du hast es jahrelang nicht bemerkt ..." "Jokey.", Anders schlang die Arme um den kleineren Dämon, der daraufhin zu ihm aufsah. Der Blick der grauen Augen war förmlich bettelnd und der hochgewachsene Arzt schmunzelte nur, bevor er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihn kurz küsste, bevor er Fanni freigab und ihn mit einem kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern in Richtung seines Zwillings schickte, bevor er sich räusperte, "Da ist noch etwas ..."  
Der kleine Dämon grollte unwillig, als Ingrids Blick nun auf seinem Freund zu liegen kam, aber schließlich seufzte er, krauste die stumpfe, silberne Schnauze und brummte verstimmt, bevor er sich auf die Lehne des Sessels setzte, "Jetzt kommt der Vortrag ..." Ellen legte eine Hand auf den schmalen Oberschenkel des silbernen Dämons und Fanni verstummte brummend. "Die meisten Dämonen haben einen menschlichen Partner.", Anders deutete erst, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen auf Ellen, dann aber auf Fanni und sich selbst, bevor er weitersprach, "Einige wählen aber auch einen Artgenossen." Ingrids Blick wurde fragend, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Anders einfach fort, "Gleich ... rassige Paare sind ... miteinander steril." Der Arzt änderte nun seine Haltung, legte die Hände auf den Rücken und nahm unbewusst die antrainierte Vortragshaltung ein und richtete seinen Blick auf einen Punkt einige Zentimeter über Ingrids Schulter, "Gemischtrassige Paare, wie Ellen und Ola ... Nun ja ..." Er nickte in Richtung von Einar, " ... können sich fortpflanzen." "Anders ...", Fanni grollte hungrig und witterte in Richtung des Lagerfeuers, dessen Flackern man in der Ferne sehen konnte, während der Schwanz unruhig schlug und er fauchte, "Marius ist schwanger ... Rasmus hat das Bärchen erfolgreich gestopft ... Und das nun schon zum zweiten Mal ... Können wir nun zum Essen?"

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", Fannis Blick war voller Sorge, aber Anders zuckte nur mit Schultern, "Bin einfach etwas ... müde." "Willst du reingehen?", Fanni schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Älteren, aber Anders schüttelte wiederum nur den Kopf und deutete auf den erschöpft wirkenden Marius, der zusammen mit dem nimmermüden Sami auf einer Bank saß, "Ich setze mich einfach etwas zu Marius." "Anders ...?", seine Stimme war ein sanftes Gurren, aber der Arzt schmunzelte nur und küsste den silbernen Dämon noch einmal, bevor er ihn dann alleine ließ.  
"Dir ist klar, dass Fanni dich beobachtet?", Marius sah ihm amüsiert entgegen, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ließ sich neben dem Menschen auf der Bank nieder, und seufzte "Er wird gleich wieder Ingrid erschrecken ..." "Hat sie sich wenigstens etwas ... beruhigt?", erkundigte Marius sich und betrachtete Anders amüsiert, "Oder schreckt sie immer noch zusammen ...?" "Sobald ein Dämon ihr zu nahe kommt? Natürlich ... Sie verkraftet es nicht gut ...", Anders schloss die Augen, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf, als Marius ihm den übervollen Teller anbot, "Keinen Hunger ..."  
Der ehemalige Turner gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, aber Sami nutzte geschickt den Moment der mütterlichen Abgelenktheit. Der kleine Dämon patschte mit den hellblauen, pummeligen Pfoten ungeschickt in den Ketchup und wischte ihn dann fröhlich lachend an Marius' deutlich über dem Bauch spannenden Shirt ab, "Da!" Marius seufzte gequält und stellte den vollen Teller rasch ab, bevor er die dreckigen, klebrigen Hände seines Sohnes festhielt, "Oh nein ... Ich muss ihn wohl umziehen gehen ..." "Ich kann das machen ... dann hast du etwas Zeit mit Rasmus.", Marius schwieg erstaunt, als Anders ihm das anbot und wirkte im ersten Moment etwas unsicher, nickte dann aber und übergab den kleinen Dämon vorsichtig an den Älteren, "Danke, Anders."

"Anders?", der silberne Dämon verneigte sich knapp vor seinem Partner und bot ihm die Hand an, "Darf ich bitten?" Anders zögerte, aber Rasmus, der mit Sami auf dem Arm hinter dem Größeren stand, schubste ihn in die Richtung seines Partners und grinste, "Zeig mal, wie Magersuchthäschen tanzen können!"  
Fanni grollte kehlig und die grauen Augen blitzten warnend, aber sein Bruder streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und begann sich mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm im Takt der Musik auf der Tanzfläche zu drehen. Anders, dessen Hand Fanni noch immer hielt, räusperte sich und ließ sich nun von dem Kleineren auf die Tanzfläche führen. Fanni hatte die silbernen Flügel eng angelegt, damit niemand auf die empfindlichen Schwingen treten könnte und biss sich nun nervös auf die Lippen. Anders erwiderte das Lächeln beruhigend, als nun eine Hand angenehm warm auf seiner Hüfte zu liegen kam und Fanni den Größeren geschickt inmitten der vielen anderen Paare durch die seit der Tanzstunde nicht mehr ausgeführten Schrittfolgen führte. Anders schloss zufrieden die Augen und brummte leise, als Fanni besitzergreifend seinen Griff um den Älteren legte.

"Du hättest das sehen müssen! Als Rasmus hinter ihr auftauchte ... Er hat ihr nur ins Ohr gehaucht und Ingrid hat alles über das Kleid von ...", Fanni saß grinsend und lebhaft gestikulierend auf dem Bett und musterte Anders, der sich mit einem müden Seufzen zur Seite drehte und unleidig brummte, "Sehr schön, Fanni ..." "Was?", der silberne Dämon beugte sich über die zusammengerollte Gestalt und grinste, als seine Pfote langsam über die Seite strich. Als Fanni aber am Saum des Shirts angekommen war und es hochschieben wollte, rutschte Anders mit einem unwilligen Laut ein Stück ab und grollte warnend, "Fanni, nicht ..." "Anders ...", mit einem Seufzen sank der Dämon zurück in die Laken und musterte den sichtlich angespannten Älteren, "Was ist los?" "Ich hab einfach keine Lust.", Anders klang nicht wirklich überzeugt und als Fanni schließlich sah, dass die goldenen Augen sich dunkler verfärbten, seufzte er, "Ich geh duschen ..."  
"Warte!", der silberne Dämon war erst wenige Schritte weit gekommen, als Anders ihn zurückrief und drehte sich nun langsam um. "Ich ... brauche deine Hilfe.", Anders schluckte und schob den langen Ärmel des dünnen Pullis etwas weiter nach oben, "Ich ... habe wieder aufgehört ... zu essen." Fannis Augen verfärbten sich von grau zum dunklen rot, der echsenartige Schwanz zuckte und die großen, ledrigen Flügel knisterten warnend, als der Dämon sie unbewusst bewegte, als er sich vollkommen fassungslos vorbeugte. Die krallenbewehrte Pfote griff hektisch, als hätte er Angst, dass Anders sich ihm wieder entziehen würde, nach dem dünnen Arm und der Arzt zitterte hilflos, als er die Wut seines Partners spürte, "Jokey ... bitte hör mir zu ... Bitte."  
"Warum? Wie lange ...? Anders ...?" Fanni leckte sich über die stumpfe Schnauze und schüttelte schwach den Kopf, die Augen wütend zu Schlitzen verengt, "Nein, halt einfach den Mund ... Ich will es nicht hören. Du wirst mich doch wieder nur belügen ..." "Nein! Jokey, ich ...", Anders trat einen Schritt auf Fanni zu, aber der Dämon fauchte und wich vor seinem Partner zurück und stürmte schließlich wütend aus dem Zimmer.


	6. without

without  
Alle Instinkte rieten Anders zur Flucht. Dazu, das vertraute Haus zu verlassen und in das stetige Dämmerlicht der Spätsommernacht zu fliehen, weg von dem Schmerz und der Einsamkeit. Aber der menschliche Dämon unterdrückte diesen Wunsch krampfhaft. Lange Zeit stand Anders am Fenster, starrte in die angenehm warme Sommernacht hinaus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen und einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
Er wusste gar nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen sein mochte, aber seine langen Finger zitterten dennoch noch immer, als er schließlich versuchte die Tür zu öffnen und er brauchte wirklich einige Versuche bis es ihm gelang. Zögerlich trat er dann auf den dunklen Gang hinaus und sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor er an das alte Holzgeländer trat. Erschöpft von dem inneren Kampf, den er gegen seine Instinkte ausgefochten hatte, legte er die langen Finger fest um das angenehm warme Holz des Treppengeländers und schloss, Kraft sammelnd, die unruhig gold schwarz glänzenden Augen.  
Anders atmete immer wieder tief durch, inhalierte den vertrauten Geruch und lauschte auf die angenehme, beinahe schon beruhigend wirkende Stille im großen Haus. Aber schließlich zuckte er dann doch fast erschrocken zusammen, als er unten im Haus plötzlich Stimmen und Geräusche hörte. Die goldenen Augen öffneten sich und wie von selbst folgte Anders den vertrauten Stimmen die Treppe hinab, durch das dunkel und still daliegende Haus.  
Die Küchentür stand wie erwartet einen Spalt weit offen und helles, weißes Licht fiel durch den schmalen Spalt auf den Flur hinaus und raubte der Finsternis der Sommernacht die Schatten. Wie eine Motte, förmlich von dem tröstlichen Licht angezogen, trat der Arzt ohne zu zögern in die strahlende Lichtoase und badete kurz in dem kalten, eisigen Licht, das so überhaupt keine Wärme abzustrahlen schien, bevor er vorsichtig die Tür etwas weiter aufschob. Lautlos, beinahe schon verstohlen betrat er die Küche und starrte die beiden Dämonen, die am übervollen Esstisch saßen und ihn vor lauter Hunger auch noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schienen, überrascht an.  
Auf Fannis kühler, silbriger Haut schien sich das kalt weiße Licht zu spiegeln und die silbernen Augen wirkten weiß, als der junge Dämon nach einem Rippenstoß von Rasmus, der ihn gehört zu haben schien, langsam den Kopf hob. Der kühle Blick ruhte unlesbar und scheinbar bar jeder Emotion, auf Anders und Fanni leckte sich über die stumpfe Schnauze, während Rasmus lächelte und auf einen freuen Stuhl deutete, "Na, Hasi? Sehnsucht nach deinem Schlumpf gehabt?" Die Antwort blieb ihm, nach einem kurzen Blick auf den wie erstarrt dasitzenden Fanni, förmlich im Halse stecken. Er schluckte und zwang sich zu einem wackligen Lächeln, bevor er dann aber wirklich einige, unsicher wirkende Schritte auf seinen Partner zu trat. Anders schien aber unter dem kalten, prüfenden Blick des jüngeren, silbernen Dämons immer langsamer und seine Schritte immer mühsamer zu werden, und Anders wirkte reichlich erschöpft, als er schließlich doch endlich vor Fanni stand.  
"Fan ...", er räusperte sich, ging neben der Eckbank, auf der der Jüngere saß, in die Knie und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihm aus, "Fanni, bitte ..." Die Antwort, ein wütendes, bösartiges Fauchen ließ den Arzt zurückweichen und die Hand sinken lassen und er krümmte sich unter dem sondierenden, weißen Blick, der ihn voller heißer Kühle intensiv musterte.  
Für einige Sekunden, die Anders aber wie eine lastende Ewigkeit erschienen, ruhte Fannis seltsam wütender und gleichzeitig so gleichgültig wirkender Blick auf dem schmalen, menschlichen Dämon, dann schnaubte der silberne Dämon aber rau und brach die lastende Stille ind er sonst so gemütlichen, warmen Küche. Die Schnauze verzog sich zu einem kalten, emotionslosen Lächeln und Fanni bleckte die gefährlichen Reißzähne, während seine grauen Augen rötlich aufzuglimmen schienen, "Du siehst aus, als wäre dir schlecht. Du solltest langsam doch wohl wissen, wo das Badezimmer ist, Haugvad?"  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick erwiderte Anders den Blick des Jüngeren beinahe schon verzweifelt auf eine Reaktion wartend, aber dieses Mal war es denn Fanni, der den Blickkontakt löste. Der silberne Dämon biss hungrig in ein weiteres Stück kalten Bratens und ignorierte seinen zitternden Partner, der die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte, vollkommen. Anders schluckte hilflos, wartete trotz Fannis offensichtlichem Desinteresses an ihm doch noch ein paar gequälte Atemzüge in der beunruhigenden, tiefen Stille ab, bevor er sich dann langsam umdrehte und leise, mit gesenktem Kopf die plötzlich ungemütlich wirkende Küche verließ.  
Hilflos stand Anders im dunklen Flur. Er mied die weißliche Lichtinsel, die noch immer durch die halb offene Küchentür fiel und starrte in die dunklen, ihn zu verspotten scheinenden Schatten. Dieses Mal gewannen seine Instinkte schließlich aber doch die Überhand und er warf zwar einen kurzen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf die Badezimmertür, bevor er dann frustriert knurrend den Kopf schüttelnd, sein Versprechen gegenüber seinem Partner trotzdem noch hielt. Stattdessen griff er nach seinen Laufschuhen, zögerte aber vor dem endgültigen Verlassen des Bauernhauses noch einmal. Vorsichtig streifte der menschliche Dämon den schweren Goldring ab und legte ihn behutsam auf die alte Kommode, bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

"Was war das denn?", erst nachdem beide Dämonen das, in der Stille nachhallende Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür gehört hatten, sah Rasmus neugierig zu seinem kleinen Bruder. Fanni starrte auf den übervollen Tisch und leckte sich über die mit Essen verschmierte Schnauze, bevor er dann mit den Schultern zuckte, "Nichts." "Nichts?", Rasmus beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren und legte eine Pfote auf Fannis Hand, die gerade nach einem weiteren Stück Fleisch hatte greifen wollen, "Das sah nicht nach 'Nichts' aus." "Es ist nichts.", beharrte Fanni stur und entzog ihm fauchend die Pfote, "Und nun lass mich in Ruhe!" "Anders.", Rasmus lehnte sich angespannt zurück und beobachtete seinen Bruder aus zusammengekniffenen, blauen Augen, "Ich seh's dir doch an ... Mmmmh, lass mich raten ..." Nachdenklich legte der rote Dämon den Kopf schief und seine blauen Augen funkelten unheilvoll, "Er hat dich nicht rangelassen? Oder hast du keinen hoch gekriegt?" "Es ist NICHTS.", Fannis Stimme war unwillkürlich lauter geworden und er biss hastig in das kalte Stück Fleisch und knurrte dann warnend, "Ich bin hier, weil ich Hunger habe ...."  
"Du hast Hunger ... Tja, Anders wohl nicht.", stellte Rasmus nach einigen Minuten des gefräßigen Schweigens fest und der Jüngere seufzte genervt, als er sich nun die fettigen Pfoten sauberleckte, bevor er Rasmus schlecht gelaunt ansah und verstimmt knurrte, "Und, das wundert dich, warum ...?" "Hast du ihn nicht genug gefordert? Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, gestern war es auch ziemlich still bei euch im Zimmer ... Dabei knarrt dein Bett doch so ... Oder hat Mama euch unterbrochen, als sie zum Essen gerufen hatte?", tastete der rote Dämon sich beinahe behutsam vor, aber Fannis graue Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er die Lefzen zu einem wenig amüsierten Grinsen verzog, " Genau, und danach hat er gekotzt." "Was?", Rasmus beugte sich ungläubig zu seinem Bruder, aber Anders wiederholte nur beinahe lustlos wirkend, "Er hat gekotzt." "Ach, Anders.", die Flügel raschelten leise, als Rasmus näher zu seinem kleinen Bruder rutschte und einen Arm um Fanni legte, "Es tut mir leid ... dass du so schlecht im Bett bist, dass dein Freund danach kotzen geht ..."  
"Du bist ein Arschloch!", die grauen Augen blickten trotzig zu Rasmus, aber bereits nach einem kurzen Moment senkte er müde den Kopf und strich sich mit einer Pfote über den kahlen Kopf, "Aber, was habe ich denn erwartet?" "Mitleid?", die blauen Augen des älteren Dämons funkelten amüsiert, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, "Das habe ich von dir sicher nicht erwartet!" Fanni ballte wütend die Fäuste, "Du hast ja kein Problem mit deinem Partner ... Marius verhungert nicht vor deinen Augen und DU KANNST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHTS TUN!"  
"So schlimm?", Rasms klang nun ernsthaft und das amüsierte Funkeln war aus den blauen Augen verschwunden, als Fanni nun knapp nickte, "Er hat es mir gesagt." Sein großer Bruder wartete einen Moment, aber als Fanni scheinbar nicht weitersprechen wollte, seufzte er, "Willst du dir alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen?" Fanni blinzelte irritiert und leckte sich nervös über die Schnauze, "Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Anders hungert wieder ... Er wird verhungern ... und ..." "Du weißt nun nicht, was du machen sollst.", stellte Rasmus mit einem knappen Blick über seinen Bruder fest und Anders schien nun beinahe verwundert, "Was?" "Du weißt nicht mehr, was du tun sollst.", wiederholte Rasmus ruhig, nahm aber seinen Blick nicht vom verspannten Fanni, der nun ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, "Natürlich weiß ich was ich tun sollte!" "Und, warum bist du denn hier?", Rasmus lächelte wölfisch und deutete auf die Tür, "Wenn du wüsstest was du tun solltest ... dann wäre dein Magersuchthäschen nicht weg. Aber jetzt ist er alleine draußen ... Wer weiß, was er tun wird ..."  
Fannis Zähne begannen voller Unruhe hinter den silbrigen Wangen zu mahlen und die gefährlichen Klauen gruben sich tief in das Holz des alten Tisches. Aber dennoch weigerte er sich zuzugeben, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen Partner machte, "Anders ist alt genug ..." "Ach?", Rasmus grinste schief und zog eine, in der dämonischen Gestalt nicht vorhandene Augenbraue hoch, "Und, er weiß was er tut?" Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Fannis Gesicht, als er nun hektisch aufsprang, während Rasmus kichernd nach Fannis Teller griff und ihn zu sich zog, "Los! Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger ... chen!" Fanni knurrte erzürnt, drehte sich aber dennoch nicht zu seinem älteren Bruder um, als er nun hastig aus der Küche stürmte.  
Mit Schuhen hielt er sich nicht auf, würden sie doch eh nicht über die großen Pfoten passen, aber als er nach dem Schlüssel greifen wollte, hielt er inne. Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und seine Pfote zitterte, als er vorsichtig nach dem goldenen Ring, der so unschuldig im kühlen Licht funkelte und ihn zu verspotten schien.


	7. frightend

"Nur damit du es weißt, Haugvad. Ich bin wirklich stinksauer auf dich ... Und, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.", Stunden später, näherte Fanni sich vorsichtig der schmalen, menschlichen Gestalt, die im abgeernteten Stoppelfeld lag, in den Himmel starrte und bei der unerwarteten Ansprache aber einfach nur unverbindlich brummte. "Geht es dir gut?", vorsichtig kniete er sich neben den Älteren und schluckte, als Anders tief schwarzer Blick noch immer auf die Sterne, die hier fern ab von der Stadt in geradezu magischem Silber am schwarzen, samtigen Firmament schimmerten, gerichtet blieb, als würde er seinen Partner nicht einmal wirklich wahrnehmen, "Anders, bitte ... Es ist albern ... Du bist zu alt, um mich zu ignorieren ..."  
"Jokey ... Sei doch bitte einfach mal still ...", der menschliche Dämon klang erschöpft, drehte nun aber den Kopf und betrachtete Fanni, der sich neben ihm auf dem warmen Boden niedergelassen hatte, mit einem müden Lächeln, bevor er mit einer fahrigen Geste in Richtung des Himmels deutete, "Schau doch mal ... Es ist so wunderschön ..." Der silberne Dämon zögerte, streckte sich dann aber etwas zögerlich neben seinem momentan menschlichen Partner aus und folgte, in die tiefe Dunkelheit blinzelnd, dem Blick des Älteren.  
Erst sah er nur Sterne, die wie winzige Diamanten auf einem schwarzen Samtkissen funkelten, aber schließlich entdeckte er den feurigen Schwanz einer Sternschnuppe, die in der Atmosphäre verglühte und holte überrascht Luft, "Oh ..." "Hast du dir denn etwas gewünscht, Jokey?", Anders' ewig kalte, golden schimmernden Finger tasteten nun nach den gefährlichen Krallen des silbernen Dämons und strichen sanft über die raue Haut des dämonischen Wesens. "Nein.", Fanni drehte den Kopf und betrachtete die nur schattenhaft erkennbare Gestalt seines Partners neben sich, "Ich bin glücklich so wie es ist." Anders schnaubte daraufhin aber nur amüsiert und warf dem Kleineren einen raschen Seitenblick zu, "Du bist ein erbärmlicher Lügner ..."  
Für einen langen Moment blieb es still und Fanni seufzte, "Was hätte ich mir denn deiner Meinung nach wünschen sollen?" "Den Weltfrieden?", es glitzerte in den schwarzen Augen, aber Fanni lachte nur trocken, "Dazu bin ich viel zu egoistisch ..." "Dann Reichtum? Keine weiteren Verletzungen? Oder vielleicht doch lieber einen neuen Weltrekord für dich?", das warme, goldene Glühen der Magie erhellte die mondlose und Fannis empfindliche Augen konnten nun langsam auch endlich Einzelheiten seines Partners ausmachen, als er sich nun zu Anders drehte und gleichzeitig den Kopf schüttelte, "Nein ... Ich wüsste nur eins ... Ich würde nur ... mir nur wünschen, dass ... du mir endlich doch mal wirklich vertrauen würdest."  
Der menschliche Dämon seufzte, "Ich vertrau dir ... Und, ich wollte doch ... Aber, ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte ..." "Wie?", Fanni musterte Anders, der bei seiner Frage dann doch zusammenzuckte, "Oder eher ... Wann?" "Beides ...", gab der Mensch nach kurzem Nachdenken leise und fast schon etwas kleinlaut zu und versuchte sich dann zu erklären, "Ich wollte es dir sagen ... Die ganze Zeit ... Aber, es gab einfach niemals den richtigen Zeitpunkt ... Wir hatten beide so viel um die Ohren ... Meine Arbeit ... Der Unterricht bei Odrunn ... Dann noch die Sache mit Ingrid ... das neue Baby von Marius und Ras ... Du hast denn auch noch dein Training und musst dich auf die Saison vorbereiten .. ." "Und, ich habe deswegen keine Zeit für dich?", unterbrach Fanni ihn doch schon etwas verärgert klingend, "Anders, das ist ..."  
"Ich konnte einfach nichts essen.", Anders starrte nun wieder in den Nachthimmel und seine schwarzen Augen folgten dem Schweif einer weiteren Sternschnuppe, bevor der kosmische Besucher in der Dunkelheit verglühte und der menschliche Dämon seufzte, "Ich sah ihn ... wie ... wie ..." "Wie herrlich dünn er war? Oder war er perfekt, so wie du immer sein wolltest?", versuchte der silberne Dämon zu helfen, stützte sich aber überrascht auf, als Anders rasch den Kopf schüttelte, "Nein, ich sah ... wie krank er war ... Seine Organe haben versagt ... Eins nach dem anderen ... Er zitterte ... fror ... Er starb jeden Tag ein wenig mehr ... vor meinen Augen ... Und ich ..." Der Arzt schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sich überwinden konnte, weiterzusprechen, " ... musste es mitansehen ... Genauso, wie ... du ... bei mir ..."  
Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, als der unlesbare, dunkle Blick des menschlichen Dämons auf ihn fiel, aber schließlich nickte er und gab Anders die erwartete Bestätigung, "Ich habe Angst um dich ... Immer."  
"Henrik wusste, was ich war ... Ein Dämon ... und er ... erkannte mein ... Problem.", murmelte Anders etwas beschämt und Fanni spürte, wie die Magie, unbewusst von den Emotionen seines Partners gelenkt, sich erwärmte, "Er sah es mir an ... Trotz allem, was ich versucht habe ... Egal wie sehr ich ... wie sehr wir gekämpft haben ... Es war nicht genug ... Er konnte es mir ansehen ... Und ... es war so verlockend ... Sich einfach ... fallen lassen ... Es ist wie eine Routine ... so vertraut ... Ich kenne die Tricks ..." Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte dann, "Ich weiß, es klingt ... wahnsinnig." "Nein.", der kleine Dämon schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich glaube ... ich verstehe ... Aber, warum hast du es mir ausgerechnet jetzt gesagt?"  
"Tine hat vorhin eine Nachricht geschickt.", Anders legte einen Arm über seine Augen und lächelte etwas verkrampft während er seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern senkte, "Henrik ist vorhin gestorben ..." "Oh, das tut mir leid.", Fanni setzte sich auf und betrachtete die schmale, liegende Gestalt seines Partners, "Kann ich dir irgendwie ..." "Wenn ich da gewesen wäre ...", Anders schien die Gegenwart des silbernen Dämons nun vollkommen vergessen zu haben und klang beinahe träumerisch, während seine Magie aufwallte und ihn wie eine sanft schimmernde Aura umhüllte, " ... ich hätte ihn noch retten können ... Wie auch die Male davor ... Er hätte nicht sterben müssen ... Noch nicht ... Und ... wir ... ich hätte ihn sicher heilen können ... Ich hätte ... wenn ich mich nur etwas mehr angestrengt hätte ... Wozu habe ich denn meine Magie ...Wozu bin ich Arzt ... Ich wollte auf das Sommerfest ... Wenn ich in Lillehammer geblieben wäre ... Wenn Tine mich angerufen hätte ... Ich hätte es noch ins Krankenhaus geschafft ... Ich hätte ihn noch retten können. Ich bin Schuld ..."  
"Nein.", Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und kniete sich nun über den menschlichen Dämon, die katzenartig geschlitzten Augen glühten rot, "Anders, sieh mich an ... Sieh mich an!" Das tiefe, fordernde Knurren in Fannis Stimme sorgte dafür, dass Anders nun tatsächlich zögerlich den Arm zurückzog und die schwarzen Augen etwas unsicher in Fannis geschlitzte, katzenartige Pupillen blickten. "Du bist daran nicht Schuld.", wiederholte Fanni voller ernst, während die gefährliche Kralle sanft über die blasse, eingefallene Wange strich, "Anders, er war krank ... Ihr habt alles versucht ... Du hast alles getan ... Man konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen."  
"Du verstehst es nicht, Jokey ... Ich bin auch krank.", Anders hauchte es nur, aber die empfindlichen Ohren des Dämons verstanden es dennoch, "Ich bin wie er ... Ich werde auch ... wie er ... Nur meine Magie ..." Anders bewegte vorsichtig die Hand, war das goldene Glühen seiner Magie doch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht deutlich sichtbar, " ... Sie ist es ... was mich vor den ... den Nebenwirkungen ... vor dem Leid ... bewahrt ... Ohne sie, wäre ich schon ... wie Henrik ... gestorben ..."  
"Das würde ich nicht zulassen.", grollte Fanni und griff nach der zart golden, glühenden Hand und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander, sodass seine silberne Haut nun im Farbton der Magie schimmerte, "Ich verspreche dir ... Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen ... Ich werde dich beschützen ... " Anders gab einen etwas erstickt klingenden Laut, irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen von sich, bevor Fanni ihn mit einem sanften Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. Behutsam knabberte der Dämon an der Unterlippe seines Partners und vertiefte den Kuss dann noch weiter hungrig, während er sich an den schmalen Körper schmiegte.  
"Ich verspreche es dir ...", Fanni bettete, nachdem sie den Kuss schließlich etwas atemlos gelöst hatten, seinen Kopf auf dem, sich unter den viel zu schnellen, angestrengten Atemzügen heben und senkenden, schmalen Brustkorb. Zufrieden lauschte er für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen dem kräftigen, stetigen und einlullenden Herzschlag seines Partners und seufzte schließlich, "Verdammt, Anders ... Ich liebe dich ... Ich würde alles für dich tun ... Du musst doch einfach nur mit mir reden ..."


End file.
